


Множество Грехов | Multitude of Sins by Linden

by dark_blues20



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, Pre-Series Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_blues20/pseuds/dark_blues20
Summary: Джим Мерфи всегда видел мальчиков-Винчестеров в самом конце церкви.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Multitude of Sins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365104) by [Linden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linden/pseuds/Linden). 



_Ноябрь 1997 года  
Блу-Эрт, штат Миннесота_

Джим Мёрфи всегда мог видеть мальчиков-Винчестеров в самом конце церкви.

Правда, в последнее время это случалось всё реже. Джон уже не приезжал сюда так часто, как в те времена, когда его сыновья были маленькими, что уж говорить о праздниках. Джим не мог вспомнить последний раз, когда Винчестеры были частью разношёрстной компании, благодаря которой День Благодарения, Рождество и Пасха в приходе наполнялись особой атмосферой.

Если начистоту, то Джим не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз он видел Джона, занимающегося чем-то, кроме поиска информации о ракшасах [1], проверкой сплетен о полтергейсте или слухами о демонах. Когда-то они проводили утро за кофе на широком крыльце прихода, пока мальчики спали наверху, и город медленно пробуждался; вечерами же Джон мягко и нерешительно говорил о своих планах насчёт сыновей, когда он выследит то, что убило Мэри. Всё это осталось в далёком прошлом, как и многое другое.

В течение многих лет Джим с настоящей скорбью наблюдал, как любящий отец и добрый человек, которого он знал, медленно, но неумолимо превращался в оружие, одержимое мыслью истребить последний осколок зла, который мог отыскать на этой земле. И не то чтобы Джим не считал это стоящей целью — борьба со злом, в конце концов, и его прерогатива, но он скорбел по своему другу. Джон был настолько зациклен на ужасе, случившимся с его семьёй, что он никогда не осознавал, каким великим благословением одарил его Бог — двумя бесстрашными мальчиками с ясным взглядом в старых джинсах и поношенных фланелевых рубашках.

Мальчики были среди его прихожан этим вечером. Братья сидели в дальнем углу церкви на последней скамье. Дин выглядел всё также нахально-самоуверенно и в то же время поразительно мило. Сэм по-прежнему был невысоким и худым подростком, близко сидящим к брату, но он стал старше, и черты его лица начали заостряться красотой. Хотя Джон и вырастил мальчиков как не религиозных, но Сэм молился вместе с другими прихожанами так усердно и серьёзно, словно священник, а его уважительный взгляд был направлен прямо на проповедника, на Джима. Дин же большую часть мессы провёл за разглядыванием потолка.

Когда служба закончилась, в притворе стало прохладно. Снаружи было темно, а снежный ветер заносил мороз, всякий раз когда двери открывались и закрывались, но Джим стоял у порога, чтобы попрощаться с прихожанами. Мальчики Джона остались самыми последними. У каждого за спиной была большая спортивная сумка, и Джим почувствовал тревогу. Где, чёрт возьми, Джон?

Однако он продолжал улыбаться. Джим поприветствовал Винчестеров и тепло обнял каждого. Пастор внимательно всмотрелся в лицо старшего: красив, как и всегда, но устал и бледен. Джиму стоило приложить усилие, чтобы не положить руку на лоб Дина и не проверить, нет ли у того жара, как в те времена, когда Дин был маленьким мальчиком. Что-то здесь не так.

— Рад вас видеть, мальчики, — с улыбкой сказал Джим. Хотя и было очевидно, что что-то не так, по меньшей мере с Дином, но начинать разговор с охотниками с вопроса: «какого чёрта случилось?» — плохая идея, особенно если их фамилия Винчестер.

— Надеюсь, вы согласны пройти в дом на ужин? Уверен, что днём Марджори готовила пирог.

Лицо Сэма просветлело, а Дин выдал вымученную улыбку.

— Ужин был бы прекрасен. Спасибо, сэр, — сказал Дин и отвернулся, чтобы кашлянуть.

Сильный и сухой кашель. И весь опыт, который получил Джим за четыре года в военной медицине и, что важнее, за семнадцать лет рождественских концертов с приходскими детьми, подсказал, что это грипп. Сэм бросил на брата быстрый, тревожный взгляд и прикусил нижнюю губу. Он держался за подол рубашки Дина, цепляясь за него, как когда они были детьми. Джим не был уверен, знали ли об этом сами братья. Пневмония, если не повезёт. Но где же Джон?

— Вам нужна помощь, чтобы закрыть магазин? — спросил Дин, вытерев рот рукавом.

Джим был уверен, что его телефон остался в ризнице и что номер Эйлин О’Коннелл точно был в контактах.

— Только дайте мне пару минут, чтобы переодеться, — сказал Джим, ободряюще пожимая худое плечо Сэма. — Мы пойдём вместе.

***

Марджори Хаммер, экономка в приходе, была женщиной средних лет с добрыми глазами и острым языком. У нее самой было четыре сына-подростка, и она с радостью приветствовала Винчестеров, когда братья спустя пару минут пришли на кухню, стряхивая снег с ботинок.

— Отец, почему вы не сказали, что мальчики приедут! — сказала экономка, пока притягивала Дина к себе за уши, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку, а потом взъерошила волосы Сэма. — Я бы приготовила яблочный пирог вместо вишнёвого.

Марджори велела им всем снять пальто и проводила в столовую, пообещав горячий ужин в течение десяти минут. И только после тёплых булок с маслом, яблочного сидра, свиных отбивных с картошкой, зелёной фасоли с кусочками миндаля и кофе с ещё тёплым вишнёвым пирогом Джим заставил Дина рассказать, что произошло.

— Отец остался охотиться на банши в Коннектитуте, — тихо сказал Дин, уставившись в свою чашку кофе. Сэм помогал Марджори с готовкой и поставил две тарелки для Люциана и Эндрю, которые всё ещё работали в больнице. У Дина оставалась половина пирога на тарелке, что дало Джиму ясное представление о самочувствии мальчика.

«Джон должен был вернуться четыре недели назад, а прошло уже пять».

На самом деле пять недель не такой уж большой срок. Только после шести месяцев большинство начинало предполагать, что случилось самое худшее. Но у большинства охотников не было двух сыновей-подростков, которые участвовали в деле.

— Я знаю, что прошло не так много времени, — сказал Дин. — И телефон отца ещё работает: он не отвечает на звонки, но можно оставить сообщение. И я не… то есть, я, конечно, волнуюсь за него, но иногда он просто так поступает, поэтому… Дело в том, что три недели назад у нас закончились деньги. Когда мы оказываемся в городе, я обычно могу устроиться на какую-нибудь работёнку на пару недель: мыть посуду или машины. Этого хватает, чтобы мы с Сэмми продержались. Но в том паршивом городишке в Западной Виргинии не было ничего, совсем ничего. Отец дал кредитную карточку на крайний случай, но лимит и так был уже превышен в несколько раз, когда я пытался использовать её, чтобы купить продуктов, и мы не…

Дин вздохнул и почесал шею.  
— Меня засекли прошлой ночью, когда я сделал одну глупость, — тихо сказал парень. Он не стал вдаваться в подробности, а Джим не спрашивал.  
— После полуночи я забрал Сэма и угнал машину. Мы оставили её у муниципального аэропорта и дальше пошли пешком.  
Дин посмотрел на пастора.  
— Нас никто не преследует, скорее всего, меня даже не объявили в розыск, но, сэр, я не хочу, чтобы у вас были проблемы. Но разрешите оставить здесь Сэмми…  
— Мальчики, вы не против того, чтобы пожить вместе? — спокойно спросил Джим, отпивая кофе. — У нас до выходных в гостях священник из Польши, поэтому пока есть только одна свободная комната. Но, если хотите, одного из вас мы можем обустроить в гостиной, нет проблем.

Джим не осознавал, как хорошо Дин держался, пока не увидел, как расслабились его плечи. Внезапно Дин стал выглядеть намного моложе своих восемнадцати лет и словно ему нужно было около тридцати часов сна.  
— Мы нисколько не возражаем, сэр.  
— Тогда чуть позже располагайтесь наверху. В понедельник я позвоню директору школы, чтобы вас приняли в течение недели.  
— Документы Сэма остались в…  
Джим покачал головой.  
— Мать Лейлы была охотницей. Она разберётся с вашей проблемой и будет только рада помочь.  
Джим с любопытством посмотрел на Дина.  
— Значит, отсутствует только табель Сэма?  
— Да, я бросил школу. Я не… не хватает времени, понимаете? — Дин улыбнулся. — В любом случае никогда не был хорош в учёбе.  
У Джима было сильное подозрение, что Дин «не преуспел в учёбе», потому что Джон никогда не давал сыну время или возможность попробовать, но придержал язык. Дин хотел что-то сказать, но тут его схватил сильный приступ кашля. Джим взял из шкафчика бутылку абрикосового бренди и налил в пустую чашку Дина. Парень выпил и поморщился.  
— Ну и гадость.  
— Как давно у тебе этот кашель?  
Дин пожал плечами.  
— Не очень хорошо себя чувствовал последнюю пару дней в Лост-Крике. Но кашель начался только в Давенпорте. У нас было лекарство в машине, но оно закончилось примерно за час до того, как мы добрались до аэропорта. Всё было бы не так плохо, если бы не пришлось идти пешком, но я хотел оставить машину, а холодный воздух… Напугал Сэмми до смерти, но он вспомнил, что у меня в сумке осталось немного виски отца, и пара глотков помогли. Да и в церкви было тепло.

Джим думал о твёрдой походке Дина, его ясных глазах и старался не переживать о том, что этот мальчик мог выдержать крепкий алкоголь лучше, чем большинство взрослых мужчин, которых он знал.

— Я позвонил Доктору О’Коннелл, прежде чем мы покинули церковь. Она сказала позвонить ей, когда закончим с ужином. Отправимся к ней в клинику.

Эйлин О’Коннелл большую часть свой медицинской карьеры работала со строптивыми детьми и упрямыми охотниками и очень тепло относилась к мальчикам-Винчестерам.  
Джим ожидал сопротивления со стороны Дина и готовился к жёсткому спору с привлечением Сэма, но после минуты молчания парень просто кивнул. Джим почувствовал болезненное ощущение внутри. Он мог на пальцах одной руки сосчитать, сколько раз он видел старшего сына Джона больным, но он никогда не видел Дина настолько вымотанным.

— Да, хорошо, — сказал Дин очень уставшим голосом. — Думаете, она сможет также осмотреть Сэмми? Он не болен, у меня были деньги, чтобы сделать ему прививку от гриппа прошлым месяцем во Флориде, но прошло два года с его последнего осмотра. Я хотел отвести его прошлым летом, но не сложилось.

Сердце Джима сжалось, когда он увидел тень тревоги на лице Дина. _Заботься о Сэмми._ Бог знает, сколько раз он слышал, как Джон говорил старшему присматривать за Сэмом, и теперь эта заповедь стала личной путеводной звездой и религией Дина.

— Я уверен, что доктор с радостью согласится, — громко сказал Джим, а потом кивнул в направлении кухни. — Возьми пальто и захвати брата, а я пока заведу машину в гараже.

***

Они вернулись через час. У Дина выявили грипп: ему выписали лекарство и дали строгое указание отдыхать в тепле и тишине несколько дней. Джим оставил Дина на попечении Сэма, чтобы тот помог ему переодеться и лечь в постель, а сам отправился в аптеку за лекарством.

Пастор вернулся где-то через сорок минут. Люциан и Эндрю заканчивали свой ужин в гостиной перед телевизором, а Марджори на кухне резала куриные грудки с излишним усердием, чем требуется для разделки мяса, по мнению Джима. Морковь, фасоль и картошка варились в кастрюле, и кухня заполнилась приятным сладковатым ароматом.

— Напомни, почему мы ни разу не позвонили в службу защиты детей, — сказала Марджори.  
Джим поставил лекарство на стол и устало опустился в кресло.  
— Потому что это никому не принесло бы ничего хорошего, включая мальчиков. И потому что они бы больше никогда не пришли к нам, когда им потребуется помощь.

Женщина бросила порезанную кубиками курицу в кастрюлю.

— Тогда напомни, почему мы не выстрелим их отцу в коленные чашечки. В Библии всё достаточно расплывчато на этот счёт, не так ли? Даже святой Пётр не смог бы быстро решить это дело.  
— Мардж…  
— Я прекрасно знаю, как меня зовут. Я бы на его месте умерла от стыда за такое отношение к бедным мальчикам.

Джим ничего не сказал. Он видел новые шрамы на руках Дина, которые, по словам парня, ему нанес ифрит, и это выражение бесконечной усталости в глазах Сэма, которое никак не может быть у мальчика его возраста — не так много он мог сказать в защиту старого друга.  
Однако Марджори никогда не была знакома с тем милым молодым человеком с большими глазами и таким же большим сердцем, который воевал в передних рядах, прикрывая товарищей, и женился на прекрасной девушке тем жарким летом. Именно Джон так сильно ратовал за крещение своих сыновей. А Джим знал и всё ещё любил его, несмотря на то, что сердце Джона давно загрубело и покрылось шрамами.

— Ты знаешь, что он пережил, — наконец тихо сказал Джим.  
— Я знаю, что он не единственный человек в этом мире, который потерял супругу. Ты думаешь, что мне никогда не хотелось отправиться за тем негодяем, убившим моего Финна? Однако что бы делали наши мальчики, если бы я так поступила?  
Женщина подошла к холодильнику и вернулась с маслом, луком и молоком.  
— Если бы Мэри погибла до того, как у них появились дети, я бы испытывала к нему только сочувствие, но это…  
— Он — отец, — сказала она наконец. — Джон — отец, который нужен своим мальчикам, а он слишком занят спасением чужих детей вместо того, чтобы обратить внимание на собственных. Мне плевать, через что он прошёл — это не оправдывает его поведение. Дин настолько болен, что едва может стоять на ногах. Сэм уже перешел черту истощения. Ни один из них не в состоянии добраться хотя бы до заправки через дорогу, а мальчикам придётся проехать полстраны, потому что Джон не удосужился…  
— Мне жаль, — сказала Марджори уставшим голосом. — Я не хотела кричать, но если бы Джон Винчестер оказался здесь в эту минуту, то его нос почувствовал бы на себе мой кулак. Он… Мы относимся к мальчикам, как к бездомным котам, — сказала экономка спустя несколько минут, и гнев покинул ее голос — осталась только бессильная и горькая печаль. — Мы принимаем их, как бродячих котов: кормим, лечим, а затем отправляем обратно к этому безумцу, и… мы не можем сделать ничего больше, я знаю это, правда, но от этого мне не легче спать по ночам. Джон — нехороший человек, Джим. Он делает добро, я признаю это, но сам он таковым не является. В придачу, ещё и паршивый отец.

Джим молчал, подбирая слова, так как нельзя сказать, что Марджори была не права. Джон действительно был паршивым отцом — об этом ясно говорили болезнь и истощение его сыновей, но Джим знал, что он пытается стать хорошим, знал, что Джон был уверен, что охота, отсутствие постоянного дома, знание о зле было только на пользу его сыновьям. Джон считал, что смерть ещё одного монстра приближает его к тому, что сожгло Мэри заживо над колыбелью Сэма — тогда они бы навсегда были в безопасности.  
— … Мардж, он их любит, — наконец ответил Джим, потому что это была самая печальная, но верная истина, которую он когда-либо знал. — Ты знаешь это и видела.  
— Вы помните Новый завет, святой отец? Первое послание Петра жителям в римских провинциях? «Прежде всего, преданно любите друг друга, потому что любовь покрывает множество грехов». Только множество, Джим. Не все.


	2. Chapter 2

За час до того, как Мардж ушла домой, холодильник был забит карамельным пирогом, пирогом с курицей и запечёнными макаронами с сыром для Дина и Сэма. Экономка дала ясно понять, что Джиму, Эндрю и Люциану придётся довольствоваться остатками, но, скорее всего, им нужно будет самим приготовить себе сэндвичи или что-нибудь ещё, пока она не вернётся в понедельник. Также женщина указала давать первую порцию салата Сэму каждый раз, когда они будут садиться за стол.

Джим решил проверить мальчиков. Он не стал включать свет на втором этаже и тихо пошёл по коридору. Дверь в гостевую комнату была приоткрыта: от ночника исходило мягкое, приглушённое свечение. Благодаря ему Джим увидел, что братья спали на одной из старых кроватей, укрывшись кучей одеял. Макушка Сэма была как раз под подбородком Дина.

Сейчас они не выглядели тренированными охотниками, готовыми в любой момент столкнуться с опасностью, а просто уставшими мальчишками, кем они и являлись. В груди Джима поднялась волна тёплой ностальгии: на какое-то мгновение он увидел тех маленьких ребятишек, которые провели здесь свою первую зимнюю ночь больше десяти лет назад. 

Пастор погрузился в воспоминания о братьях, всегда приносивших в его приход радость и смех. И только позже, уже готовившись ко сну, Джим задумался, почему Дин и Сэм всё ещё спали в одной кровати.

***

Мальчики всегда были близки — Джим нелегко пришёл к такому выводу в течение следующих недель.

И это было правдой ещё с тех пор, как Джим впервые встретил братьев, когда Сэм был настолько мал, что его можно было подбрасывать в воздух. Братья-Винчестеры всегда были вместе, всегда находились в тесном физическом контакте. Сэм отправлялся к брату, когда хотел найти компанию или утешение, а Дин всё время был рядом с младшим (не больше, чем на расстоянии в три шага) — днём и ночью. Тогда Джим об этом не задумывался, но здесь, в Блу-Эрте, когда отдых и еда Марджори помогали Дину быстро идти на поправку, а Сэм начал ходить в приходскую школу, он наблюдал за мальчиками с растущим беспокойством.

Его собственные племянники, двенадцати и четырнадцати лет, уже давно заявили, что только футбольная возня может считаться за объятия, а так физический контакт избегался ими всеми силами, но Сэм по-прежнему, не задумываясь, устраивался под рукой Дина, когда они смотрели телевизор по вечерам, или цеплялся ногой за лодыжку брата во время завтрака, а Дин всегда опускал руку в волосы Сэма или приобнимал младшего за плечо или шею. В его прикосновениях была та же нежность, которую Джим видел в Эндрю, когда тот держал чашу с кровью Христа во время мессы, или в своих пожилых прихожанах, совершавших обряд причастия. И то, как Дин смотрел иногда на младшего брата, — словно Сэм был самой драгоценной вещью в этом мире…

Джим был однажды влюблён в молодую вдову в приходе в Индиане за полгода до того, как принёс финальную клятву. Он узнал все знаки.

Интересно, догадывался ли об этом Джон?

После пышного Дня Благодарения Джим наблюдал, как Сэм и Дин играли во дворе в футбол с сыновьями Марджори: Сэм смеялся, придерживая рукой шляпу с эмблемой Гриффиндора, которую связала для него Марджори, а Дин раскраснелся от холодного послеполуденного воздуха. Ему было тревожно за мальчиков.

***

До Рождества оставалась всего пара дней, когда Джим вернулся из приюта в молчаливый и пустой дом.

Дин оставил короткую записку на кухонном столе:

_Отец здесь; есть дело в Калифорнии; большое спасибо вам за всё и особенно за пирог._

Сэм поставил аккуратную подпись под словами брата, учебники он сложил в ровную стопку на столе, а школьную форму оставил в гостиной наверху.

Джон не оставил ничего, только забрал своих сыновей.

Джим потом долго сидел в гостиной в абсолютной тишине, наблюдая, как за окном падает снег. Огни на рождественском дереве, которое поставили мальчики две недели назад, мягко мерцали в темноте.

***

Джим никак не мог заснуть той ночью, поэтому решил спуститься в маленькую часовню, расположенную в доме священника. Пастор зажёг две свечи рядом с алтарём, наблюдая за маленькими яркими огоньками. Он молился в темноте, вдыхая запах сандалового дерева, пчелиного воска и мирра, перебирая гладкие деревянные чётки. Его глаза были закрыты, а на сердце было неспокойно. Джим чувствовал себя… потерянным, а также уставшим и старым, и привычное утешение, которое он обычно находил в молитве, сегодня не помогало — оно было всего лишь маленькой искоркой в кромешной тьме.

Джим посмотрел на статую архангела, в честь которого была названа его церковь: Михаил — глава святого воинства, покровитель солдат. Медальон на груди Джима, который оберегал его во время войны, заключал в себе то же изображение: архангел Михаил с распущенными крыльями, поднятым в воздух мечом и поверженным Люцифером у своих ног.

— Оберегай их, — помолился Джим и задул свечи.

Снаружи протяжно и низко ревел штормовой ветер.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] демоны-людоеды и злые духи в индуизме и буддизме


End file.
